Save Me
by belle823
Summary: A story about Demi Lovato (Not swac or Sonny) and it's about a relapse that she has on tour.


**A/N: hey, this is just a little fanfic drabble, not exactly sure if I'll keep this going or what, but enjoy! *TW***

It was 3 am, and Demi was wide awake and restless. She was on Twitter, reading her replies. She couldn't help but notice every little thing everyone said. Of course, there were her fans that were praising her, and giving her compliments, but she only saw the haters.

"A lot of celebrities have haters…right? Plus, they're just attention seekers…I shouldn't worry about this." She tells herself.

She continues scrolling through her replies, and she can't help but pay too much attention to the hate.

'_Ugly.'_

'_Fat.'_

'_**Ugly.'**_

'_**Fat.'**_

"Stop it Demi!" she practically screams at herself, instantly regretting it, trying to not wake any others on her tour bus. The screaming doesn't help, not one bit. She still reads the same thing, but she can't help it.

'Obese.'

'Huge.'

'Stupid.'

'Whore.'

These comments float around her head for a good thirty minutes. And then, she relapses.

She ran into the mini bathroom and grabbed a razor off the shelf. She was surprised they left the razor in there, because she used laser hair removal. Then, she found a box of matches, and lit the match, and pressed it to the end of the razor, and started to burn the plastic off of the razor, so that she could grab the razor.

It took her ten minutes, and she was off. She pressed the blade against her skin, and sliced. Blood suddenly came out, and it trickled down her arm. Suddenly, she felt like everything was over. Two years of sobriety down the drain. She felt like such a failure. So, while everyone on her bus was asleep, she walked off the bus, grabbed her iPhone and found the nearest bar, and she drank, and drank until she didn't even know what color her hair was.

When she woke up, she was back on the tour bus, with her parents and friends besides her. Selena was crying, Natalie and Marissa were comforting Selena, Dianna and Eddie were talking quietly to each other, and Max was outside the door talking to Wilmer.

*****If you don't know who these people are; Natalie and Marissa are close friends of Demi's, Selena is the same, (That relationship is more known,) Dianna and Eddie are Demi's parents, Max is Demi's bodyguard, and Wilmer is like, her boyfriend kinda? (She hasn't confirmed.)*****

"What the hell?" Demi mumbles, her hangover is killing her. She turned, and saw Selena crying. That broke her heart. It reminded her of her darker days when last night was basically her every day, and when Selena would try to stop her, but Demi wouldn't listen, and when Selena called her after Demi had checked into treatment.

"Demi…are you o-okay?" Selena cries out. "Demi."

"Wha- Selena… what happened?" Demi asks, even though she knows what happened.

"Demi, you're awake…" Her mother says. "Demi…what happened to you?" Her mother hugs her.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Demi says, playing dumb.

"Don't lie to me; I know what happened last night, why though?" Her mother says, as she checks Demi's wrists. "Demi! What the hell?" Marissa screams.

"I…" Demi tries to find the words to explain what happened and why she had done it, but she hadn't really known why. Wilmer and Max walk in the room, after hearing Marissa scream.

"oh hermoso. Why have you done this?" Wilmer questions, as he runs to Demi's side holding her wrists.

"Fuck off." She yells. She pulls her sleeves down, stands up, and looks at her parents. "I'm leaving." Demi tells them.

"Oh, no you're not! Dem, we need to talk about this!" Dianna screams at Demi, as Eddie and Max enclose a wall, so that she can't leave out the door.

"Well maybe I don't wanna talk about it!" she screams back.

"Well I don't give a shit, we're talking about it! Why? My beautiful baby girl." Her mother says, just wanting to hold her daughter and talk about what happened.

"Fuck you. I'm so done with you all. Leave me the fuck alone." She yells, and runs back into her room on the bus. She opens the window, and jumps out. Then, she pulls out her phone, and calls her 'friend' who hooked her up with drugs in the past, and asked him to meet her.

*****Hey, if you want more, make sure to leave a review, if there is anything you want to see, toss it in there? Thanks for reading!*****

**Goodbye, & have a lovely day or night!**


End file.
